


06. "Obsessions"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: News of a Starfleet ship's disappearance strains Archer's relations with this command crew as the Romulans unleash a new weapon again the Coalition of Planets. (NOTE: This is the 6th story in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 5 episodes, it is highly recommended. The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)Writing of this episode wrapped on July 6, 2005The next episode can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4428REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!**

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Obsessions"

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

traveling at warp.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's Log, January 4, 2157. By order of the Coalition Council, Enterprise has been on patrol near the Romulan boarder for the past two weeks. The hours are long and the situation tense. All-in-all, the crew is holding up under the stresses.

INT. BRIDGE

T'POL in command, TRIP, REED, HOSHI, and TALAH at stations. The bridge is at tactical alert. (NOTE: All the sets for the duration of this episode will be at tactical alert.) 

The general mood is tenser than we're used to, but the normal banter that the bridge crew engages in during "down time" is in full swing. Even T'Pol has gotten into this. 

Talah sits at the helm, listening to what's being said, but offering no comments at the moment. 

Reed is working on something while joining in with the conversation periodically. 

T'Pol is nearing the end of a story that she's telling...

T'POL  
And as a result of Tabor's emotional state, the Sehlat devoured him.

HOSHI  
Isn't that a little graphic for a children's story?

TRIP  
First time she told it to me I couldn't sleep for a week.

T'Pol glances in Trip's direction, showing him her disapproval.

T'POL  
The story of Tabor teaches Vulcan children to use logic instead of emotion to govern their actions.

HOSHI  
Still, it could be a little less graphic.

T'POL  
(countering)  
And are not the Earth fairy tales "Little Red Riding Hood" and "The Three Little Pigs" violent for your children?

HOSHI  
(has to admit)  
Good point.

Talah's station beeps. She reacts, works it...

TALAH  
Sensors are detecting another spatial phenomenon two thousand kilometers off the port bow.

T'POL  
(off arm-panel readout)  
Adjust heading by point three degrees.

Hoshi notices that Reed's working on something and decides to call him out...

HOSHI  
What are you working on, Lieutenant?

Reed looks up. We see that he's been working with a PADD.

REED  
(re: PADD)  
Weapons drill schedules.

TRIP  
We just had â€˜em a week ago.

REED  
And the results were appalling. Everyone has been scheduled for at least two drills this week.

Before anything else can be said on the matter, Hoshi's station beeps. She works...

HOSHI  
That's odd.

T'POL  
Ensign...?

HOSHI  
(listening to earpiece)  
We're receiving a modulated EM signal from a nearby system.

T'POL  
(taps com button)  
Captain Archer to the bridge.  
(to Hoshi)  
Can you get a fix on its source?

Hoshi works her console for a beat.

HOSHI  
It's coming from one of five planets in a system three point two light years to starboard.

ARCHER ENTERS and takes the bridge.

T'POL  
We've detected a modulated EM signal coming from a nearby planet.

ARCHER  
Could be worth taking a look.  
(to Talah)  
Alter course to intercept, warp six.

From this --

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

A starfield. Then, a ROMULAN MONITORING STATION shimmers into view. Hold on this for a beat....

INT. ROMULAN MONITORING STATION (OPTICAL)

A dark room that we don't get a very good look at.

We focus on a row of computer monitors... readouts, sensor sweeps, and alphanumerics fill the screens. Then, one of the screens changes to show a graphic of the ENTERPRISE.

An OKUDAGRAM of ENTERPRISE appears on the next screen over. Underneath the okudagram appear the following phrases:

"ENEMY VESSEL DETECTED."

"SENSOR LOCK ESTABLISHED."

"TRANSMITTING COORDINATES TO TAL SHIAR."

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

TIGHT ON A SPINNING DISK (OPTICAL)

Glowing from within in an angry-red color. The disk spins and soars upward, narrowly missing a PHASER BOLT. Another PHASER BOLT hits the disk square in the center. The disk changes to a yellow color and dives for the floor...

ON TRIP

wearing a yellow arm-band and workout clothes. He ducks and FIRES at the disk which is descending rapidly toward him. He hits the disk, which changes color to green and ZOOMS away.

ON ARCHER

wearing a green arm-band and workout clothes. The disk flies at him. He FIRES, but misses. He jumps out of the way, lands on his back, pivots, and FIRES again, HITTING the disk.

INT. CARGO BAY - WIDE ANGLE

The game/weapons drill continues. The DISK changes to an orange color and descends on Talah, wearing a sporty yet sexy workout uniform and orange arm-band. She performs a precision move and deflects the disk with a short burst from her Phase Pistol. Once again the DISK changes color to blue and ZOOMS for Hoshi, wearing workout clothes and a blue arm-band.

ON HOSHI

As she FIRES. She misses. The DISK flies right for her mid-section. Hoshi executes a back-flip, takes aim at the DISK -- which is now flying away from her -- and FIRES.

ON THE DISK

The PHASER BOLT hits it. The BEEPING of the computer signals the completion of the drill.

WIDE ANGLE

As the crew begins to cool down. Reed retrieves a PADD and then turns to address the group.

REED  
(off PADD)  
As a group, you showed a ten percent improvement in your ability to hit the target.  
(beat)  
Individually, you all improved, although some of you only slightly. Captain. Hoshi. Although your acrobatics are fancy, your ability to hit the target the first time is still only sixty percent with an overall efficiency rating of eighty percent.  
(to Trip)  
Commander, you showed an improvement to eighty-seven percent.  
(to Talah)  
Lieutenant, you're currently at ninety-three percent efficiency.  
(regarding the PADD)  
I'm scheduling another drill for this group in two days... seventeen hundred hours. Class dismissed.

As Reed turns back to his work, Archer, Trip, Hoshi, and Talah EXIT to...

INT. CORRIDOR

Talah remains slightly behind the others, listening to their conversation.

HOSHI  
(re: the flying disk)  
Ever since Malcolm invented that flying disk of his, I haven't been able to get an efficiency rating higher than eighty percent.

TRIP  
I understand the need to be familiar with these weapons, but Malcolm seems to be having too much fun with these drills.

HOSHI  
Whatever makes you happy...?  
(to Archer)  
Speaking of happy, I know a few crewmembers that weren't happy to notice their Captain wasn't at movie night yesterday.

ARCHER  
(making excuses)  
I... got tied down with work.

HOSHI  
(not buying it)  
I see...

TRIP  
You just don't like the movies I pick out. That's it, isn't it?

ARCHER  
That's not true. I love your choice of movies.

TRIP  
(not buying it)  
Oh yeah. Name one!

ARCHER  
Well... there's that black and white one with the creature.

HOSHI  
("that was a bad cover-up")  
Oh... ouch.

ARCHER  
Not good?

HOSHI  
Not even close, sir.

They disappear around a corner.

Meanwhile, Talah has stopped walking, concerned by the conversation she's just heard. She stands in the middle of the corridor for a beat before turning back the way they came.

INT. SICKBAY

PHLOX is looking into a microscope when Talah ENTERS.

TALAH  
Doctor, do you have a minute?

PHLOX  
Certainly. What can I do for you?

There's a beat before Talah plunges into her explanation of what's bothering her.

TALAH  
We've been on patrol for two weeks now, and I've noticed that this crew seems indifferent toward their mission.

Phlox doesn't understand what she's getting at.

PHLOX  
How so?

TALAH  
This... atmosphere of relaxation, questioning the validity of weapons drills during a combat situation, and their preoccupation with movie night.

PHLOX  
(beginning to understand)  
And you feel that all this... relaxation will eventually lead to failure.

TALAH  
To say the least.

Phlox, who has become sort of a mentor to Talah, decides to approach this from a different point of view.

PHLOX  
One could say that you're the opposite extreme of that.

TALAH  
I don't follow.

PHLOX  
Ever since the Coalition and Romulan Empire went to war, you've viewed every trade mission, every R&R, every ceremony as an "unnecessary diversion" from the battle field. Where you claim this crew doesn't take a patrol mission seriously, they could claim that you take it far too seriously.

TALAH  
This is war, Doctor. The enemy is nearby. The last thing we should do is fall into a state of complacency.

PHLOX  
Complacency depends on your point of view.

Talah doesnâ€™t buy this... it shows.

PHLOX  
Humans are built differently than Andorians and Vulcans. They have different ways of relieving the stresses that are a part of their lives.  
(beat)  
They may seem relaxed, but I assure you, when they need to, they are quite capable of handling any situation that's thrown at them.  
(beat)  
Who knows? They might even surprise you.

Talah considers this for a beat...

TALAH  
I doubt that, Doctor. I doubt that very much.

PHLOX  
(cheery)  
Only time will tell.

Talah nods her thanks to Phlox and EXITS. Phlox considers their conversation for a beat and then returns to the microscope.

INT. BRIDGE

T'Pol in command, SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. Archer, still in his workout clothes, ENTERS.

ARCHER  
Report.

T'POL  
Sensors haven't detected any Romulan ships in the area. Weâ€™re still on course for the EM signal.

ARCHER  
What's our ETA?

T'POL  
(checks console)  
At present velocity two point three hours.

ARCHER  
Very good. Keep me...

Archer is cut short as power begins to fluctuate. T'Pol immediately starts working the science station console. After a few seconds, power returns to normal.

ARCHER  
Status report.

T'POL  
Nine percent of our power reserves are gone and we're using power at twice the normal rate.

ARCHER  
Cause?

T'POL  
(off console)  
We're passing within range of a spatial anomaly. It appears to be responsible for the power drain.

ARCHER  
(to helmsman)  
Helm, alter course point eight degrees port. Try to keep us out of range of that anomaly.  
(to T'Pol)  
I'll be in my quarters.

Archer EXITS as T'Pol examines her console.

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

at warp.

INT. ARCHER'S QUARTERS

Archer enters from the bathroom, dressed in sleep wear. He walks over to the bed, gets in, and then looks at PORTHOS.

ARCHER  
Up, boy.

Porthos jumps onto the bed and curls up in Archer's side. Archer's just getting comfortable when...

T'POL'S COM VOICE  
Bridge to Captain Archer.

Archer sighs, reaches up, and pushes the com-button.

ARCHER  
Go ahead.

T'POL'S COM VOICE  
You're receiving a transmission, sir. It's from Admiral Gardner.

Archer swings his legs out of bed...

ARCHER  
Route it here. Archer out.

Archer walks to his computer and sits down. The seal of the Coalition appears, followed by ADMIRAL GARDNER.

ARCHER  
Admiral.

GARDNER  
Captain. I hope I didn't wake you?

ARCHER  
I was awke.

GARDNER  
I'm afraid I have some bad news. We've lost contact with one of our freighters -- the Merrimack.

Something about the name of the ship provokes a response in Archer.

ARCHER  
Let me guess, we're in the neighborhood.

GARDNER  
According to their last transponder signal, the Merrimack should be one light year off your current trajectory.

ARCHER  
(more to himself than to Gardner)  
We'll find her.

GARDNER  
The fact that she disappeared so close to the Romulan border could indicate their involvement. Be careful. Gardner out.

Gardner's image vanishes. 

Archer remains seated as he takes in the news that the Merrimack could have been destroyed. After a beat, he pushes the com button...

ARCHER  
(to com)  
Archer to the senior staff. Report to the situation room in fifteen minutes for a briefing.

OFF Archer's face, filled with worry and determination...

INT. SITUATION ROOM

Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah stand around the pool table. They've been briefed about the Merrimack. A course trajectory for Enterprise appears on all the monitors. A portion of this trajectory has been highlighted and enhanced. Mid-briefing...

T'POL  
(indicating the highlighted portion of the trajectory)  
We'll be entering a region of spatial phenomenon that emit high levels of radiation. Sensor resolution will be limited as well as targeting scanners and shields.

HOSHI  
Blindly into the lion's den we go.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
I want to increase the frequency of the weapons drills. Select a member of the crew with a high efficiency rating and convert Cargo Bay Two into a secondary drill site. Start the drills immediately.

REED  
I'll get right on it, sir.

ARCHER  
According to Starfleet records, the Merrimack was conducting a cargo run from Bolarus to one of their outlying colonies in this area.

TRIP  
What kind of weapons was she carrying?

ARCHER  
Sixteen class two photon torpedoes and three phase canon assemblies.

TALAH  
("interesting")  
An extremely well armed ship... for a cargo vessel.

ARCHER  
Starfleet's not in the habit of sending defenseless ships into hostile territory.

TALAH  
I never meant to imply that. I was simply pointing out that the Merrimack carried the same weapons as Enterprise does.

This thought hangs in the air for a beat.

ARCHER  
You have your orders. 

The meeting breaks up...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it cruises along at warp.

INT. BRIDGE

Archer, T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah at stations. T'Pol's station BEEPS. She works...

T'POL  
We're approaching the coordinates.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Take us out of warp.

TALAH  
Reducing to impulse power.

The ship drops to impulse. An ALARM sounds at T'Pol's station.

T'POL  
Sensors are picking up a debris field.

ARCHER  
On screen.

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

A DEBRIS FIELD, spread out long and thin, fills the screen. Little pieces of hull and metal drift idly in space... undisturbed.

THE CREW

Reacts to the sight on the (offscreen) viewscreen.

ARCHER  
T'Pol...

She works her station. After a beat...

T'POL  
Sensors have confirmed.  
(looking at the Viewscreen)  
It was the Merrimack.

And as the situation soaks in...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Drifts slowly through the DEBRIS FIELD. OFF this eerie moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

flies through the debris field.

INT. CARGO BAY

The bay is filled with pieces of debris from the Merrimack. The twisted pieces of metal are covered in scorch marks. 

Engineers comb through the wreckage with scanners and various diagnostic equipment. Trip is currently sifting through a debris pile when Archer ENTERS and walks over to him.

ARCHER  
What have you found?

Trip's had a rough day sifting through all the debris. He sighs at the question while continuing to rummage through the wreckage.

TRIP  
It's hard to say, exactly.

ARCHER  
What's that supposed to mean?

TRIP  
It means that I can't find any evidence of... well, anything.

ARCHER  
Trip...?

TRIP  
Captain, I don't know what happened here and I won't be able to tell you anything except this ship was in a fire fight and lost until I find the data recorder.

ARCHER  
(getting annoyed and irritated)  
How long will that take?

TRIP  
(he has no idea)  
Sifting through all this debris is a long process.

Archer snaps. This is our first indication that he's reacting to the destruction of the Merrimack in a way that we've never before.

ARCHER  
If I wanted excuses, Commander, I'd be at the Academy!

Trip reacts. He wasn't expecting this. Archer realizes his tone, pinches the bridge of his nose.

TRIP  
Are you feeling all right?

ARCHER  
I'm fine. I'm just... having some trouble sleeping.

TRIP  
(joking)  
I'd recommend the neuro-pressure therapy -- but than again, you never were a fan.

Archer shoots Trip a look. Trip backs down realizing that Archer really isn't in the mood for jokes.

TRIP  
There might be one possible bright spot.

ARCHER  
What's that?

TRIP  
There's no sign of bio-matter on the debris.

ARCHER  
Than the crew may have gotten off the ship before it was destroyed.

TRIP  
It's possible. But the Merrimack was a class three cargo vessel. They didn't exactly have unlimited room for escape pods.

ARCHER  
(rationalizing)  
As long as there's a chance...

Trip regards Archer -- â€œSomething's going on here, but what?â€

TRIP  
Malcolm's running a weapons analysis on the hull segments. He may be able to provide you with more answers than I am right now.

Archer turns and EXITS without another word. OFF Trip as he goes back to work...

INT. ARMORY

Reed works with a hull fragment at the main diagnostic board which displays a series of alpha-numerics and an OKUDAGRAM of the MERRIMACK as Archer ENTERS and crosses over to him.

ARCHER  
Report.

REED  
I've finished my analysis of the hull fragment. There's no doubt, sir. The Merrimack was destroyed by the Romulans.

Archer studies the board.

ARCHER  
This looks like more than a simple weapons analysis.

Reed is hesitant for a minute. This isn't good...

REED  
It's a simulation based on our scans of the wreckage.  
(beat)  
According to this, the Romulans fired only five shots at the Merrimack... while its shields were fully functional.

ARCHER  
They shouldn't have been able to break through the shields with only five shots.

REED  
But they were. Not only that, they knew the exact frequency to set their torpedoes to and exactly where to hit the Merrimack to inflict the most damage.

As they turn to examine the board...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

flying through the debris field.

ARCHER'S (V.O.)  
Captain's log, supplemental. We're remaining in the debris field while Starfleet Command analyzes the situation. I've ordered continuous sensor sweeps for vessels -- Romulan or otherwise.

INT. COMMAND CENTER

Archer's called T'Pol, Trip, Reed, and Phlox together for a briefing on the Merrimack. Mid-briefing:

PHLOX  
I've confirmed the absence of bio-matter in the debris field. If the crew of the Merrimack is dead, they didn't die aboard their vessel.

ARCHER  
It's possible that they made it off the ship before it was destroyed?

PHLOX  
It's certainly possible... but they couldn't have gone far in escape pods.

TRIP  
They may be farther away than we think.

All eyes are on Trip.

TRIP  
I found evidence of corrosion on parts of the outer hull.  
(off reactions)  
The corrosion could only have been produced by contact with a planetary atmosphere.

REED  
The nearest system is eight tenths of a light year from here... where the EM signal is emanating from.

TRIP  
Given the Merrimackâ€™s top speed, Iâ€™d say the ship was destroyed four weeks ago.

REED  
How's that possible? Starfleet was receiving its transponder signal until three days ago.

T'POL  
Transponder signals are built to withstand the destruction of a ship.

Archer considers the situation, looks at the graphic displaying the location of the planet theyâ€™re headed toward.

ARCHER  
What if that EM signal is an S.O.S. transmission -- a call for help?

T'POL  
EM signals travel at sub-light speeds. It could not have traveled this far in the given amount of time.

ARCHER  
What about amplification? Couldn't the survivors have modified the EM generator to make the signal travel faster than light?

T'POL  
You're assuming that there are survivors. That has not been proven.

ARCHER  
(hard)  
That wasn't my question.

T'Pol locks eyes with him. There's a battle beginning between the two of them. One driven by logic, the other by personal feelings.

T'POL  
There is no technology that can make EM signals travel faster than light.

But Archer canâ€™t let it go that easily.

ARCHER  
I'm not ready to give up just yet.  
(to Reed)  
Tell Talah to resume a course for the planet, warp six.

REED  
Aye, sir.

ARCHER  
Dismissed.

Trip, Reed, and Phlox file out. T'Pol and Archer remain. They have things that they need to talk about in private.

ARCHER  
Let me guess... I'm letting my Human emotions get in the way of my judgement. There's no logical reason to assume that the crew of the Merrimack is still alive. I'm putting this crew at risk because the EM signal could have lured the Merrimack to that planet. It could be a Romulan trap. 

T'POL  
You'd make an excellent Vulcan. It's advice worth following.

ARCHER  
(re: advice)  
What...? That we give the Merrimack crew up for dead when there's not a single shred of evidence suggesting that they are? That seems like a rather illogical line of reasoning to me.

T'POL  
The closer we get to Romulan space, the greater the likelihood becomes that Enterprise will suffer a direct attack. With sensor resolution compromised and energy consumption at twice the normal rate, pursuing this investigation any further is an irresponsible course of action.

ARCHER  
Theyâ€™ll die if we donâ€™t save them.

Tâ€™Pol reacts to the outburst. 

T'POL  
Show me evidence that they're still alive and I will support your decision.

Archer walks closer to her. For some reason, he's trying to intimidate her.

ARCHER  
And if I can't?

T'Pol makes a calculated decision.

T'POL  
Then as First Officer I would advise you to break off this pursuit and return to our original patrol route.

Archer breaks away. Something about this case is causing him to become obsessed with finding the crew.

ARCHER  
Phlox's analysis of the debris is all the evidence I need to continue the investigation.

Tâ€™Pol tries another approach.

T'POL  
Have you informed Starfleet?

ARCHER  
No. We can't risk calling them. The transmission could give away our position.

Archer turns to T'Pol. He knows that she doesn't agree with his decision, but he tries to reach out to her.

ARCHER  
I need to know that you support me on this. You've stood at my side on every other mission. I need to know that you're with me now.

T'Pol, as First Officer, has the responsibility of making her opinion known...

T'POL  
The first duty of any Starfleet Captain is to the protection of his crew. I would suggest you consider that when making your decision.

Archer is upset that he wasn't able to win her over.

ARCHER  
Dismissed.

T'Pol looks at him for a beat before EXITING. OFF Archer as he turns to a computer...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

flies past CAMERA at warp. CAMERA HOLDS on the starfield behind Enterprise for a beat before we...

CUT TO:

INT. BRIDGE

Archer in command, T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah at stations. Tâ€™Polâ€™s station BEEPS. She works...

T'POL  
I'm detecting some unusual readings due aft.

ARCHER  
Source?

T'POL  
Unknown. It could be a malfunction with the sensors...

Archer senses a hesitation on T'Pol's part.

ARCHER  
However...

T'POL  
The disturbance just entered sensor range... and is gaining on us.

REED  
A Romulan ship?

Archer steps down to Talah.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Lower the beacons.  
(to Hoshi)  
Reverse viewscreen image to aft.  
(to T'Pol)  
Start running through the known Romulan cloaking frequencies.

And as they carry out his orders...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

at warp -- favoring the cargo bay as the HATCH OPENS and the graviton beacons (last seen in "Future Tense") are lowered into place and aimed aft.

CAMERA HOLDS POSITION (OPTICAL)

as the ENTERPRISE flies away at warp -- becoming a distant spec...

INT. BRIDGE

T'Pol is working as the crew waits to hear what it is that's following them. After a beat:

T'POL  
I'm not detecting anything.

ARCHER  
You've run through all the known frequencies?

T'POL  
I have.

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker and computer monitors turn to static.

T'POL  
We're being scanned.

HOSHI  
Something's accessing the main computer.

ARCHER  
(to Hoshi)  
Lock it out.  
(to T'Pol)  
Trace the source.

They work. After a few seconds, the lights stabilize and computer monitors return to normal.

HOSHI  
I've locked down the main computer and encrypted the security files.

T'POL  
I was unable to trace the source of the uplink before the transmission...

An urgent BEEPING from Talah's station causes her to interrupt T'Pol.

TALAH  
(urgent)  
Romulan War-Bird decloaking directly astern.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
Ready weapons!

Enterprise is HIT...!

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ENTERPRISE is HIT with phasers and torpedoes from a pursuing ROMULAN WAR-BIRD!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ENTERPRISE is pounded by the ROMULAN WAR-BIRD!

ANGLE ON THE UNDERSIDE OF THE SAUCER SECTION (OPTICAL)

as several torpedoes pound the shield grid, which crackles in tendrils of energy discharges.

INT. BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

As before. The bridge is jolted by the hits. The crew reacts, Archer turns to Reed.

ARCHER  
Shields to maximum. Target their weapon systems and fire!

HOSHI  
They're jamming all the frequencies. I can't transmit a distress call.

HIT. SPARKS.

TALAH  
Initiating evasive maneuver sequences.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Keep our vital systems away from their weapons.

HIT. Consoles FRITZ.

REED  
Shields down to fifty percent.  
(another HIT)  
Forty percent. Power systems are failing on decks C through G.  
(another HIT)  
Shields at thirty percent. Aft weapons systems are offline.

HIT. T'Pol notices something on her console.

T'POL  
Captain, their attack is focusing on our port ventral.

ARCHER  
The secondary command processors.

T'POL  
If theyâ€™re destroyed, Enterprise will be left defenseless.

REED  
(another HIT)  
Shields at twenty percent.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Try to lose them, Lieutenant.

TALAH  
Their ship is smaller and more maneuverable.

HIT. CONSOLES EXPLODE.

REED  
Forward weapon systems are offline!

ARCHER  
Shields?

REED  
Gone!

A MASSIVE JOLT hits the bridge, sending the crew to the floor. ALARMS scream from stations all around the bridge. 

Talah recovers and starts working her console. She notices something and directs her attention to the viewscreen.

TALAH  
(indicating the viewscreen)  
Captain...

Archer and the crew look at...

THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

The ROMULAN WAR-BIRD breaks off its attack and CLOAKS.

RESUME

Power levels are down to half of what they were before the attack (about one-quarter of normal) and several consoles are filled with static.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
Can you track them?

T'POL  
(off console)  
Sensors were not able to determine their cloaking frequency.

REED  
That's not the worst of our problems.

ARCHER  
How bad is it?

REED  
(off console)  
Weapons systems are offline. Shields are gone, as well as the secondary command processors.

TALAH  
What does that mean?

REED  
It means that until we rebuild the processors, we don't have weapons, shields, or long-range sensors.

T'POL  
There is one system the Romulans didn't damage.  
(off reactions)  
The warp and impulse drives are at maximum.

HOSHI  
Why would they do that?

ARCHER  
I don't know, but we're not sticking around to find out.  
(to Talah)  
Resume course for the planet, warp four.

Tâ€™Pol objects immediately.

T'POL  
Captain, we should concentrate on repairs before --

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Engage, Lieutenant.

For the first time, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah realize that Archer and T'Pol are having a difference of opinion regarding their journey to the planet. 

Talah considers for a beat and then carries out Archer's order. 

Archer shoots T'Pol a stern look as he sits in the command chair. OFF this moment...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

at warp.

INT. SITUATION ROOM

A few hours have passed. Archer, T'Pol, Trip, and Reed are gathered around the pool table. On the monitor is an OKUDAGRAM of the Romulan Monitoring Station seen in the Teaser.

REED  
This station is the source of the scanning beam.

HOSHI  
It was able to bypass our security protocols within seconds.

ARCHER  
(re: Romulans)  
That's how they knew where to hit us.

T'POL  
(pushing)  
It also proves how the Merrimack was destroyed in only five shots with its shields fully functional.

Archer's really starting to get ticked off with these reminders T'Pol keeps throwing his way, chooses not address the problem right now.

ARCHER  
(to Trip)  
Where do we stand on repairs?

REED  
Iâ€™ve managed to get manual targeting for the weapons system online. But itâ€™s only at 13% efficiency. 

TRIP  
Main power's still offline and the secondary command processors need to be rebuilt before we can even start thinking about targeting scanners and long-range sensors.

ARCHER  
How long?

TRIP  
Ten days... minimum.

ARCHER  
You've got four.

TRIP  
It'll take at least five days just to build the parts.

ARCHER  
Do what you have to. Double... triple shifts if need be. We need those sensors. As of now they're your top priority.

This is hard for Trip to accept. 

TRIP  
Yes, sir.

ARCHER  
Good. Now, what about this station? How can we prevent another incursion into our computers?

REED  
I've devised two separate security programs to protect the main computer and files.

ARCHER  
I want them installed in three hours.

REED  
Right away, sir.

ARCHER  
(to Trip)  
Is there any danger in increasing speed?

TRIP  
I wouldn't recommend it.

ARCHER  
But there's no immediate risk?

TRIP  
Not necessarily.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
Have Talah increase speed to warp five. The sooner we get there the better.

T'Pol observes this.

ARCHER  
If all goes according to plan, we'll arrive at the source of the EM signal in seventeen hours. Dismissed.

Trip and Reed EXIT to the bridge. T'Pol stays. Her silence gets Archer's attention, who also hangs back. After a beat:

T'POL  
Captain...

ARCHER  
I think you've made your objections more than noted.

Archer's recognized her objection and she could stop here, but she doesn't...

T'POL  
Enterprise is vulnerable.  
(beat; an offering)  
There's a nebula six tenths of a light year from our current position that will provide us with protection while we make repairs.

ARCHER  
We're not diverting from our mission.

T'POL  
This was not Starfleet's mission!

ARCHER  
(anger rising)  
They're Human, T'Pol! We owe it to them to find them. I thought youâ€™d understand that by now.  
(beat)  
Now, get to work!

T'Pol eyes him before EXITING. OFF Archer...

INT. GYM

It's later that night. We find Trip, in the workout clothes we saw him in earlier, working out in the gym. T'Pol ENTERS, wearing a striking workout uniform and carrying a towel. Trip looks up, a bit surprised to see her here.

TRIP  
I thought you were going to bed.

T'POL  
I couldn't sleep.

She moves to the treadmill and starts running at a brisk pace. Trip moves to another piece of machinery and starts working with it.

TRIP  
If you don't mind my asking, what's going on between you and the Captain?

T'POL  
(trying to cover)  
What do you mean?

TRIP  
You know what I mean.

T'Pol thinks. She increases the speed of the treadmill.

T'POL  
Ever since we received word of the Merrimack's destruction his orders have become increasingly emotional.

TRIP  
He's just trying to figure out what happened to them.

T'POL  
(not buying it)  
Perhaps.  
(beat)  
In the time that youâ€™ve known the Captain, has he ever become... obsessed with anything?

Trip considers the question for a moment.

TRIP  
Aside from that Xindi-Insectoid incident... no.

A TREMBLE takes them by surprise. Before T'Pol can react and slow the treadmill, a JOLT, presumably from one of the spatial phenomenon, hits the ship causing T'Pol to lose her footing. She flies from the treadmill and is thrown to the floor, landing on her ankle in an odd way. The pain is immediate.

Trip jumps up and runs to her. They examine the ankle which is beginning to swell and turn green. Trip reaches down and touches her ankle gently.

TRIP  
Does it hurt?

T'Pol has told him many times that Vulcans do not experience pain as Humans do. She realizes that this is an automatic question for Humans to ask in a case like this.

T'POL  
The pain is manageable.

TRIP  
Can you walk?

T'POL  
(still on the floor)  
Help me up.

Trip stands and grabs her arm. He starts to lift her to her feet, but the ankle cannot support her weight. Trip catches her in his arms.

TRIP  
Come on. Let's get you to sickbay.

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Cruising along at warp.

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol and Trip ENTER. T'Pol's ankle is fully healed.

TRIP  
You gonna be all right?

T'POL  
Doctor Phlox repaired the fracture.  
(beat)  
I will be... all right.

TRIP  
Well, if you need anything just call.

T'POL  
Where are you going?

TRIP  
I've got another duty shift. All of engineering's pulling doubles until the command processors have been replaced.  
(beat)  
See you later.

Trip EXITS. 

T'Pol's mind is still racing with different scenarios as to why Archer is acting like this. She walks over to her computer and works.

T'POL  
Computer, show me a crew manifest of the Merrimack.

On the monitor, a series of pictures with names and biographical information, appears. T'Pol scans the names and faces, looking for someone or something in particular.

T'POL  
Computer, display biographical information for Jonathan Archer -- split screen.

The information T'Pol requested appears next to the crew manifest. T'Pol begins to read and quickly finds what she's looking for. She taps the com button.

T'POL  
T'Pol to Doctor Phlox.

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
Phlox here. Is your ankle still bothering you?

T'POL  
Please report to my quarters. There are things we need to discuss.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Flying at impulse. CAMERA PANS TO REVEAL --

A CLASS-Y (DEMON) PLANET (OPTICAL)

A red and inhospitable looking planet with several volcanoes and mountain ranges. From orbit it is very clear that no life (of any kind) could survive on this planet. The ENTERPRISE ENTERS orbit.

INT. BRIDGE

Archer in command, T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah at stations. T'Pol looks up from the viewscope.

T'POL  
Sensors indicate a class-Y environment... temperatures in excess of 398-degrees Kelvin.  
(pointed)  
Unsuitable for life... of any kind.

ARCHER  
What's the sensor resolution?

T'POL  
(taken aback by the question)  
Sensor resolution is at sixty-three percent.

ARCHER  
Then there's a chance they could have missed something.

T'POL  
Unlikely.

ARCHER  
But possible. Who knows how these spatial phenomenon are affecting the sensors?

Archer looks down at the arm-panel readout on the command chair. He sees something he doesn't like. He looks up at T'Pol.

ARCHER  
According to sensors, there's a series of caverns near the source of the EM signal. Why didn't you mention that?

T'POL  
No one can survive in a class-Y environment for four weeks... even with environmental suits.

ARCHER  
We're searching for a missing crew and caverns are an area of protection. It should have been included in your report, Commander.

Archer stands. He makes a decision.

ARCHER  
Malcolm. Hoshi. You're with me.

REED  
Sir...?

ARCHER  
(annoyed with the question)  
We're going down to search for the crew!

REED  
What?

Archer's surprised that the question came from Reed.

ARCHER  
If you're not capable of carrying out the mission, than suggest a member of your security team who can.

Reed studies the Captain for a beat. 

REED  
That won't be necessary, sir.

ARCHER  
Good.

He heads for the turbolift, closely followed by Reed and an uncertain Hoshi.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
Prepare to launch shuttlepod one in five minutes.  
(beat)  
You have the bridge.

The turbolift door closes. T'Pol considers for a beat and then pushes the com button.

T'POL  
(to com)  
T'Pol to Doctor Phlox. Meet me in the launch bay immediately.

T'Pol closes the com channel and sits at her post as the gravity of what she and Doctor Phlox are about to do sinks in. Finally, she rises...

T'POL  
(to Talah)  
You have the bridge, Lieutenant.

TALAH  
(confused but going along)  
Understood.

T'Pol EXITS through the situation room. OFF Talah as she realizes what's happening.

INT. LAUNCH BAY

Archer, Reed, and Hoshi are in the bottom half of their EV suits. Theyâ€™re prepping shuttlepod one for launch when T'Pol, Phlox, and a SECURITY DETAIL ENTER.

ARCHER  
What's going on?  
(to T'Pol)  
I told you to remain on the bridge.

This is no longer a disagreement between Captain and First Officer. T'Pol has gone to Phlox and expressed her concerns about Archer. Phlox steps up...

PHLOX  
Captain, if you'd kindly come to sickbay, there are a few questions I need to ask you.

Archer realizes what's going on, decides to protest.

ARCHER  
I'm not going to sickbay. You can ask your questions here.

PHLOX  
Captain...

ARCHER  
Ask your questions! Or I'm getting in that shuttlepod and going to the surface.

PHLOX  
I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that.

ARCHER  
What?!

PHLOX  
You've been under an extraordinary amount of stress for the past two weeks.

ARCHER  
So has the entire crew!

PHLOX  
They've engaged in recreational activities. You haven't.

ARCHER  
And what does that have to do with the current situation?

T'POL  
Your orders have become irrational. You've put this crew in great danger chasing a hypothetical and unlikely possibility.

ARCHER  
I'm not going to let that crew die on some hell-hole of a planet.

PHLOX  
According to sensors, there's no life on that planet.

ARCHER  
They could've taken refuge in the caves!

T'POL  
You've seen the sensor readings. You know that's not true.

ARCHER  
(hostility rising)  
There's a distress call being sent from this planet and I'm going to --

T'Pol blurts out...

T'POL  
Captain Hudson is not on that planet!

This catches everyone off guard. T'Pol wasn't planning on revealing to Archer that she knew the reason he's so determined to find the crew of the Merrimack.

T'POL  
I examined Starfleet records and discovered that you and Captain Hudson shared a room together at the Academy.

PHLOX  
Personal ties have been known to cause people to take extreme risks.

ARCHER  
Those people are depending on us.

PHLOX  
Those people aren't down there.

ARCHER  
We'll see.

Archer turns to enter the shuttlepod.

PHLOX  
Then you leave me no choice.  
(beat)  
In accordance with Starfleet General Order thirty-five. I, the Chief Medical Officer, do hereby relieve you of your command. Effective immediately.

Archer turns, surprised at what Phlox has just done.

PHLOX  
Report to your quarters. You'll be confined there until Starfleet can be informed.

Archer makes no move to exit. The Security Guards take a step forward. Archer glances at them.

PHLOX  
I'd rather not have to order them to take you. But I will if you force me.

Archer remains for a beat, and then walks to the exit. He turns back to Phlox and T'Pol.

ARCHER  
You're both making a mistake. That crew is alive.

And Archer EXITS with the Security Guards. 

Reed and Hoshi follow them out. Phlox and T'Pol are alone. It is clear on T'Pol's face that she's not pleased with what she's just done. But she had to do it for the crew's protection. Phlox senses this.

PHLOX  
You did what was right to protect the crew, Commander.

T'Pol thinks about this for a long beat. This is obviously the most difficult thing she's had to do. Archer is more than a colleague to her... he's a dear friend.

T'POL  
It was the logical course of action, Doctor.

And with that, she EXITS. Phlox considers what she's said. OFF this moment, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Warping through space.

T'POL (V.O.)  
Acting-Captain's log, supplemental. After discovering that the EM signal was Romulan in origin, we've erected a dampening field around the planet and have set a course for Coalition space. Captain Archer is being confined to his quarters until Starfleet can assess the situation.

INT. READY ROOM

T'Pol is sitting at Archer's desk talking to Admiral Gardner via computer. She's just informed him of the situation and Gardner is shocked to hear about Archer.

GARDNER  
That doesn't sound like him at all.

T'POL  
Emotional attachment has been known to cause Humans to risk not only their lives, but also the lives of others to rescue a friend.

GARDNER  
From what you've told me, and the testimony of your CMO, you followed "the book" to the letter on this one.

Even though the call to Starfleet was to inform them about Archer, T'Pol would sooner discuss their current mission than that subject.

T'POL  
About the mission...?

GARDNER  
I understand your concern, but I feel this patrol mission is too important to cancel just because the Merrimack was destroyed.

T'POL  
We've uncovered evidence that the Merrimack was scanned by a Romulan Monitoring Station. The scans that were taken allowed the Romulans to know everything about the ship's defenses.   
(beat)  
Enterprise was scanned by the same station yesterday.

GARDNER  
I take it you've designed security upgrades.

T'POL  
Only to protect the main computer from further unauthorized access.

GARDNER  
In other words, they have what they need to destroy Enterprise.

T'POL  
Precisely.

Gardner thinks for a beat.

GARDNER  
You're out there, I'm not. I'm leaving the decision in your hands. If you feel that it's safe to continue the patrol route, do so. If not...

There is no decision to make. It's far too dangerous to stay here.

T'POL  
Right now, the crew's safety is paramount. We'll enter Coalition space in approximately seven hours.

GARDNER  
I'll inform the Council. Gardner out.

Gardner's image is replaced with the seal of the Coalition. T'Pol remains seated for a beat, before getting up and EXITING to...

INT. BRIDGE

Reed and Hoshi are bent over the science station. This isn't normal and their faces show extreme concern.

T'POL  
Report.

Reed and Hoshi exchange a look. They're not sure what to make of the sensor readings.

HOSHI  
Sensors are detecting intermittent neutrino fluctuations thirty thousand kilometers off the port stern.

T'POL  
A Romulan ship?

HOSHI  
If it is, they're making their presence known.

Reed's been thinking and has a disturbing theory.

REED  
What if we've fallen into the same trap as the Merrimack?

Reed now has Hoshi and T'Pol's complete attention.

REED  
Think about it. We detected an EM signal coming from a planet very close to Romulan space and went to investigate. We determined the signal was Romulan in origin and set a course back for the Coalition. What if the Merrimack did the exact same thing?

Tâ€™POL  
Itâ€™s a possibility.

HOSHI  
Then why are the Romulans letting us know they're here?

No one has an answer for that.

T'POL  
(to Talah)  
What's our speed?

TALAH  
We're at warp five point five, sir.

They think about their options for a beat.

REED  
I say we increase speed. Get back to Coalition space as soon as possible.

T'Pol considers for a beat and then turns to Talah.

T'POL  
Increase speed to warp seven.

TALAH  
Yes, sir.

Talah works. A beat passes as Hoshi looks at the readouts from the sensors. She looks up...

HOSHI  
The neutrino emissions are increasing speed to match.

T'Pol looks at Reed who's back at tactical.

T'POL  
Load the torpedo tubes... ready phase canons.

Reed works.

REED  
Ready.

Talah's station BEEPS.

TALAH  
Romulan War-Bird decloaking off the port stern.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ENTERPRISE moving through space at warp when a ROMULAN WAR-BIRD DECLOAKS and opens fire.

INT. BRIDGE

The bridge shakes as the attack commences. The crew jumps into action, working consoles and coordinating damage repair teams.

REED  
They're targeting our primary command processor.

T'POL  
(to Talah)  
Evasive maneuvers. Keep our front port quarter away from the line of attack.

HIT! A console explodes, sparking.

REED  
They've hit the weapons array.

T'POL  
Commence manual targeting and fire phasers.

Reed carries out her orders as she turns to Hoshi.

T'POL  
Scan the vicinity. Locate the Romulan Monitoring Station.

Hoshi works. HIT! Reed and Talah react.

REED  
Shields at sixty-four percent...

TALAH  
Sensors have picked up three more Romulan vessels moving this way.

T'POL  
What's their ETA?

TALAH  
Less than thirty minutes.

Another HIT rocks the bridge. Hoshi has something.

HOSHI  
I have it. The Station is two-tenths of a light year off our current course.

T'POL  
Are we within communications range?

HOSHI  
(works)  
Thereâ€™s a spatial distortion between us and the station. Weâ€™ll have to get closer.

T'Pol turns to Talah as the bridge is HIT again.

T'POL  
(to Talah)  
Alter course to the station. Maintain speed.

Talah works. After a beat, another HIT, more violent this time, hits the ship.

REED  
Aft shields are failing. Weapons systems have been critically damaged.

HIT. Sparks fly around the bridge.

TALAH  
There's a hull breach on the port nacelle. We're leaking drive plasma.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Tucker to the bridge. The propulsion system's taken a direct hit. We've gotta drop out of warp or we'll overload the engine.

T'POL  
(to com)  
Understood. T'Pol out.

T'Pol makes no move to order Talah to drop out of warp. The bridge is HIT.

REED  
(off console)  
Aft shields at twenty percent.

T'Pol holds her place for a beat, and then turns to Hoshi.

T'POL  
Are we within communications range?

HOSHI  
(off console)  
Barely.

T'POL  
That will have to do.  
(to Talah)  
Take us out of warp.  
(to Hoshi)  
Uplink with the station.  
(to Reed)  
Prepare to fire on my command.

And as they begin to work.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ENTERPRISE drops out of warp, followed seconds later by the pursuing ROMULAN WAR-BIRD.

INT. BRIDGE

Hoshi is intent on working her console.

T'POL  
(to Hoshi)  
Status.

HOSHI  
I'm breaking through the security protocols.

A VIOLENT HIT. Reed reacts.

REED  
They've increased the yield of their torpedoes.

T'POL  
Continue firing.

Another HIT rocks the bridge. Several consoles EXPLODE! In the midst of it all, Hoshi's station BEEPS. She's in.

HOSHI  
I'm in!

T'POL  
Access its sensor array and scan the Romulan ship.

Hoshi works. This is a big moment. With this one scan they are getting everything there is to know about the workings of a Romulan ship.

HOSHI  
I have it.

T'POL  
(as another HIT strikes the Bridge)  
Transfer tactical information to Mister Reed's station.

Hoshi and Reed work. Reed allows himself a slight smile at the wealth of information coming across to his screen. After a beat...

REED  
I've set the coordinates.

T'Pol turns and looks at the (offscreen) viewscreen.

T'POL  
Fire!

Reed works, looks at the readings on his screen and then looks up...

REED  
The torpedoes have penetrated their shields. They've taken damage.

T'POL  
Hail the Romulan ship.

There's shock and confusion for a moment. Hoshi carries out the order. The com channel BEEPS...

T'POL  
(to com)  
Romulan vessel. By now you are aware that we have scanned your vessel in intimate detail.  
(beat)  
We possess the knowledge necessary to destroy your ship. We are also aware that you have the knowledge to destroy Enterprise. I would like to negotiate a cease fire.

Reactions from everyone on the bridge. Reed stands...

REED  
(shocked)  
Commander...?!

T'Pol holds up a hand, silencing Reed. Seconds pass. Only silence is transmitted over the com-line.

T'POL  
(to com)  
We could continue to fight each other -- inflecting considerable damage to both our vessels, possibly even destroying them. Or we could call a cease fire... with these terms that I am about to name. You will surrender all your sensor logs of Enterprise and deactivate the EM signal emanating from the class-Y planet in the nearby system. In exchange, I am willing to surrender our sensor logs of your vessel. I await your response.

T'Pol nods to Hoshi who closes the com channel. Reed can't believe what she's about to do.

REED  
Those sensor logs contain vital information to the war effort. We can't just turn them over to the Romulans.

T'POL  
The immediate lives of this crew are more important at this time.

REED  
(beat)  
At least allow me to make a copy of those logs.

T'POL  
The Romulans would detect that and we would be destroyed.

REED  
But not before we transmitted them to Starfleet Command!

T'POL  
(finality)  
I've made my decision, Lieutenant.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE   
A ROMULAN COMMANDER in command, his LIEUTENANT standing at his side.   
ROMULAN LIEUTENANT We must finish the task weâ€™ve been given.

ROMULAN COMMANDER Enterprise possesses sensitive information about the workings of our ships and cloaking device. If we are destroyed first the balance of power will be shifted. We cannot allow that to happen.

ROMULAN LIEUTENANT If we acquiesce to their demands, weâ€™ll be disgraced in the eyes of the Empire.   
INT. BRIDGE

After a beat, Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI  
We're being hailed. Audio only.

T'POL  
Open the channel.

Hoshi works...

ROMULAN COMMANDER'S COM VOICE  
Starship Enterprise. We agree to your terms. Romulan ship out.

And that's it. It's over. T'Pol turns to Reed.

T'POL  
Send them the sensor logs, Lieutenant.

REED  
Yes, sir.

Hoshiâ€™s station beeps.

HOSHI  
Weâ€™re receiving their sensor logs of Enterprise.  
(pause)  
They havenâ€™t been duplicated.

Tâ€™POL  
Acknowledge receipt.

Hoshi works. There's a beat before Tâ€™Pol turns to Talah.

T'POL  
Resume our patrol route, warp three.

OFF T'Pol as she considers the events of the past few days...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it flies through space at warp.

T'POL'S (V.O.)  
Acting-Captain's log, supplemental. With the threat of Romulan attack diminished, we've resumed our patrol route. Itâ€™s been seven hours since weâ€™ve had contact with a Romulan ship.

INT. CORRIDOR

T'Pol, carrying a PADD, walks down the corridor as repair crews go about their work. T'Pol reaches a door. She hesitates for a moment, gathering her thoughts before pressing a button. We hear a CHIME sound on the other side of the door. After a beat, the door OPENS and she ENTERS...

INT. ARCHER'S QUARTERS

Archer stands by the window. There's a rift between them at the moment. A friendship that took years to build has been strained and tested with the events of the past few days. When Archer doesn't turn to face her, she gently sets the PADD down on his desk.

ARCHER  
What's that?

T'POL  
The orders returning command of Enterprise to you.

There's a beat. When Archer doesn't say anything, Tâ€™Pol decides to tell him something. (NOTE: T'Pol is not throwing this in his face. She's simply telling him the facts.)

T'POL  
You should know that the EM signal was Romulan in origin -- a trap to lure Starfleet vessels to the class-Y planet and destroy them.

ARCHER  
Looks like you were right. All I was doing was putting this crew in jeopardy.

T'POL  
You were trying to save a friend. I can't fault you for that.  
(silence)  
Sir --

ARCHER  
You did the right thing, Commander.

A silence.

ARCHER  
I'll see you in the morning.

There's a beat before T'Pol EXITS. Archer's got some things to think about as he turns back to the window...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!  
**


End file.
